Just for one day
by beatress
Summary: "I'm dead and I'm possessing you for one," he said. "You're just teasing me that's all you want, you sick twisted alien" she shouted. What's the truth? Read to find out. Very bad with this summary. Do read it. I'm sure you'll like this. Based on the anime Ginban Kaleideoscope


**This is for everyone who wanted me to write a new story for Maid Sama. Thanks for your reviews for my previous story, "My Takumi's Anger". Yup, there was no anger in it but I couldn't think of any other appropriate title than that. Your reviews have been very valuable for me.**

**I really regret that I wouldn't be able to write 20 chapters of some story. It's not that I'm not capable. I have my own reasons for that. But take it from me, if I'd ever write some story for Maid Sama that long as you requested, I'd definitely dedicate it to you. **

**This current story is based on the anime _"Ginban Kaleideoscope"_. Since the day I read your reviews, I had this perfect story on my mind only waiting to be written down. Now, the story ahead. I'd stop speaking.**

* * *

**Just for one day**

"_I never thought this would come so soon. I am leaving this world today. I hate to think of it even but I'm leaving Misa. I don't care about the world though. It had never been any nicer to me. All I want is to spend one day with my Misa. Seeing her scowl at me, shout at me, blush because of me, That's all I want to have. Only if I could spend one day with her, I'll have no regrets on dying. I just want her say that to me, those three words I'm longing to hear. I'll have no regrets then."_

_~0~_

"_What was that?"_ the black haired girl woke up all of a sudden. It was 12 midnight. She felt so strange as if she is losing something. She crept to her window to look outside. Her eyes were wet with tears but why. She couldn't understand the reason. She peeped out of the window to look here and there. She couldn't find any one. Whom was she searching? She didn't knew. She was looking for someone. She felt it strange but she wanted to see the blonde haired twisted alien, all of a sudden, for no reason.

"_Why is it that I want to see Takumi all of a sudden?"_ she thought sadly.

She turned around to go back to her bed only to see that blonde haired sick twisted alien in her room. She could have swore her jaw-dropped. He was smiling at her. She blushed a bit. What was he doing there? How did he get in? Thoughts like this ran in her mind.

"Hey Misa, What's up?" he said.

His appearance was more like distorted. His body glowed as if he was a ghost. He now carried a ring on his head as if he was someone dead.

"What are you doing here? How did you get into my room?" she shouted at him.

"What do you mean? I died yesterday night. Don't you remember?" he asked.

"Don't talk rubbish. I know you're teasing me," the demon president shouted.

"Why do you shout at me like that, Prez? Even though, I'm dead now," he replied.

"Fine, go ahead and tease me, I'm going to sleep," she said, dozing off to sleep.

"Hey, Prez, don't sleep. I have only one day left on this Earth…" She already slept, making him disappear.

~0~

**Morning:**

"Hey Mum, yesterday night, I heard sis yelling at someone. Is she all okay with what happened to him or was she dreaming?" Suzuna said, worried about her sister.

"I worried about her to. It happened right in front of her eyes. I believe she's in shock. He was a good guy. He was very helpful. All thanks to him, she changed a lot," her mother said.

Misaki happened to overhear their conversation. What just happened? She couldn't recollect anything. Did anything happen to him? Her thoughts went like this. She shrugged off all her thoughts and left for her school.

"Hey Prez, What do you say? Coming with me for a dinner?" he asked. He was the same blonde haired man she saw yesterday.

"No way!" She shouted, "Anyways, Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you. I possess you for one day. I asked God to let me spend a day with you and he agreed. So, this day is quite special for me," he said, casually.

"You started off your rubbish again. I said I'm not listening to any of it. I make it clear. Just get off my mind," she shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't. You have to respect my last wish, Prez. Let's go out," he said, smiling at her.

"I said NO!" she screamed at him.

All the people on the road were looking strangely at her. They saw her screaming and shouting at no one in particular. It was strange. They never saw her like this.

Even in the school everyone looked at her in a strange way. They all saw her scowling and shouting at no one in particular. They all wondered if their president got mad.

"I told you stop following me" she shouted you.

"I did tell you I'm possessing you," he said.

She sat there sulking as he smiled at her. Then, Yukimura came over to her with a worried expression.

"What's that, Yukimura? You look so worried," she asked.

"Hey, Prez, I'm worried about you. Are you feeling alright today? Since morning, you have been shouting in air, to no one in particular. What happened?" Yukimura said.

"I've been talking to Takumi. He has been irritating me since… uhm… morning… I'm shouting. Can't you see him? He's still standing beside me, waiting for the chance to tease me," she said, pointing out the direction in which Takumi was standing.

"Who's there? Prez, you got to be day dreaming. I guess even you fell for him. There's no one there," Yukimura confirmed.

Misa was shocked at Yukimura's reply. They couldn't see any one. Yukimura could feel her demon aura growing.

"I told ya, I'm dead. Admit it," Takumi replied.

"No way! You're all teasing me. Don't make a fool of me. I will not be fooled," she said sternly.

All the student council members were surprised at their president's strange behavior. They could see no one. They couldn't understand why their president was behaving in that manner. Suddenly, the door of the Student council room bang opened revealing Kanou.

"Hey, Prez, It's Takumi Usui. We got news that he's dead," he said.

Everyone was taken aback by that announcement. They never expected something like this to happen ever. He was the best guy in the entire school. He is Mr. Perfect. He does everything so perfectly that you can never have any complains with him.

"You're kidding, right, Kanou. Tell me it's lie. Takumi cannot die like that," Yukimura cried. Tears were welling up in everyone's eyes. Soon, they could hear sobbing from outside. All the girls of the school were crying. There was no one in the school who hadn't shed a tear. Perhaps there was one. It was their Prez. She was rather shocked than anyone. She even doubted if she breathed. All the other members ran out of the council room to go search for his house. He always kept it a secret. Only Misaki knew where his house was.

Now that everyone was gone with only Kanou and Misaki left, Kanou decided to speak.

"Why did you do that? How could you allow that happen? How could you let him die? You were there with him, right? He must have died to save you. How could you let that happen? I thought you loved each other. How could you just let him die like that?" Kanou asked her, rather annoyed.

"Hey, Kanou, he's standing right there beside me. How can you still say he died?" she told him, pointing in air.

Takumi stood there smiling. He knew Kanou couldn't see him. The only person who could see him was Misaki. Kanou looked in awe at her. She couldn't understand what she was pointing at. Then, he smiled. He guesses he knew what happened.

"Look, Prez, I guess you haven't recovered from the shock. The truth is Takumi Usui is dead. He no longer exists. Admit the fact," Kanou said, forcing her to come to reality.

Misaki still couldn't believe what he said. She decided to really go check for herself. She looked at the ghost and then, thought of Takumi. She couldn't help but worry about him.

She didn't believe them. He wasn't dead. He couldn't possibly be dead. How could he leave her like that? She didn't believe them.

She heard her name being called out.

"Misaki!"

"Misaki!"

The student council room's door opened, revealing two girls. It was her friends- Shizoku and Sakura.

"Misaki!" ran the girl with two ponytails to her friends aid. They thought their friend might have crumbled down, hearing the piece of news. They knew she liked him. So they were quite worried about her.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Geez, Sakura and Shizoku, you guys believe that. Can't you see he's standing right beside me?" Misaki shouted.

"Misaki, there's no one there. What happened to you? You're behaving strange since morning. Are you okay? Why don't you take a day off?" Sakura said, worried about.

"I quite don't understand. How can you say he's dead? He's standing right beside me?" Misaki said in a low voice.

Shizoku couldn't take it any more.

SLAP!

Misaki's cheek became red. She couldn't believe it still.

"Admit the fact. He's dead." Shizoku shouted.

"Please, Shizoku, go soft on her. She's in a deep shock. How about leaving her for sometime alone…? She'd recover…. She's an intelligent girl when it comes to the matters like these. She's just in shock because it happened so suddenly. Let's go out…" Sakura said as she took her out. Misaki was now all alone.

"Hey, Misa, Believe it or not, I'm really dead. I now have a half day left to go back to heaven. Please, don't be sad, just cheer up. Don't make me regret like that," he said.

"So, you're really dead, huh? How could you die like that? Without telling me? Why did you leave me like this? And still you say you don't want to regret…" she said. Tears welled up in her eyes.

He just hugged her and kissed her on her forehead.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted to save you. I didn't mean to die. I just couldn't let you die. Life without you would be worse than death. I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry. I wasted half of your most precious day," she said, now wiping her tears, "Let's go for dinner…Okay, I know we could go visit some place you like to see…. What do you say? We'd go to …." She began thinking about the places he'd like to visit.

"Misa, Could you just act normal? Just do the regular work you do. I want to spend some time with you just the way you are. I don't want you to change for me," he said, worried.

"But…" she muttered.

"No buts… I want you to do your regular work. Don't change for me. Let me see my Misa, for one last time before I leave this world," He said as he kissed her on her forehead for the second time.

She couldn't help but agree with him. She couldn't help but think about him. She went to address all the students. Declaring tomorrow as the mourning day, they all left for their respective homes. Even Misaki left for her home. She walked on the roads, holding her head low, sad. Sorrow rose to her eyes in the form of tears. He knew she'd cry. He could read her thoughts, as he possessed her now for time being.

"Hey, cheer up. Shout at me. Am I not a sick twisted alien or so? I want to hear that from you…one last time," he said. The last words came with a great difficulty. Little did he know that he'd make the situation even worse. Now she began running to her home.

On reaching her home, she ran to her room. Slamming the door closed, she laid on her bed crying, covering her eyes with a pillow.

"No matter where you run, I'd be always there with you. No matter how hard you try to hide, I can see you cry. Don't spoil my day. Cheer up," he said.

"How do you expect me to cheer up? You're dead, right. Just shut your mouth. You sick twisted alien. You just don't know how it feels," she said.

"Come on, Misa, It's not quite like you. Can't you act normal?" he said, brushing her hair.

She just looked back at him. He lay on the bed beside her. They were silent for a while. Nothing broke the silence. A pin drop silence. Neither did he speak nor did she. However, something said more than their words. Their hearts were speaking. Their hearts could hear each and every word the other's heart said. Her heart was sad. She didn't know why. Honoka was right. She was really dumb when it comes to matters of heart. His heart was also sad. Not that because he isn't alive, he wouldn't get to see her after this day. That made him sad.

She then again wiped her tears. Gathering herself together, putting a bold face, she left for the café where she works part time.

~0~

"Hey, Misa, You came early today. You have a day off your school," Tenchou asked.

"Well, a kind of. Tell me if I have any other work to do," she said.

"You came in right time. Do you think you could call Takumi? Our kitchen staff is sick and we haven't finished the cooking yet," the Tenchou requested.

"Call him? Hey Satsuki, I got an important news for you," Misa said seriously.

"Anything's serious?" Satsuki asked.

"Don't tell her. It would ruin the entire day. You surely don't want to spoil today. If you want I'll tell you how to cook," Takumi requested.

"Well… He told me he couldn't come today. If you don't mind I've been learning cooking from Takumi for a few days, so I think I can cook for tonight," Misa said, stammering in between.

All the maids were dumbfounded when they heard her say that. Misa and cooking? It was something they could never imagine. They were really worried about the café today.

"It's good that Takumi and you have been getting along quite well these days but are you sure? I mean you'll really cook well, right?" Tenchou doubted.

"I'll take the test if you want," Misa said. Of course, he was the one who told her to say that.

"Then, go Misa, you are supposed to make our special Cutie Rice Omelet. You've got 3 minutes for that," the Tenchou said.

Misa hurried and prepared it as Takumi told her to do. When they all tasted it, it was perfect, just like what Takumi does. The Tenchou gave her a heart-warming hug.

"You are a savior, Misa," she said asking her to continue with today's cooking.

~0~

Finally, the day was over. The Tenchou was so happy that it went so well, even without Takumi. All thanks to Misa for cooking so well. However, something still didn't seem that well to her. It was Misaki. She was looking as if she wasn't feeling any better.

"Hey, Misa, What's the matter?" she asked her, only to see her collapse.

What she didn't notice was she had a very high fever. Her body was burning like the sun.

"This girl… she always works so hard. She never cares for herself," she thought as she called her home, informing her mother.

~0~

The next time when she opened her eyes, she saw her mother sitting beside her bed attending to her. She could feel a wet cloth, being placed upon her forehead. She could feel the shivers. Her body temperature was so high. She couldn't get up.

"Don't try to sit. You're always so careless. It was good that your manager informed me that you're sick. You don't have to overwork, dear. Just rest for a few days," her mother said.

She head the phone ring and then she left for her hospital. She asked her to take care of herself and not to leave the bed before she comes.

Misaki looked around for the clock to see what time it is. All she found was the blonde haired ghost, sitting by her side.

"What's the time?" she asked him.

"Well, it's 11 o'clock night," he replied.

"I'm sorry…. I spoiled your entire day. First, I was shouting at you because I thought you were teasing me. Then, I cried when I realized that you were dead. After that I've fallen sick…. I'm really sorry that you couldn't get to see me, after all," she said, in a low but sorrowful voice.

"It's no problem. I'd regret more if you don't get well soon. Now that I have only one more hour left, I want to tell you some important things. Please don't over work. Make to sure you share your works. Guys aren't bad after all. So, do trust them occasionally. In addition, always remember I'll always love you. Wherever I'll be, I'll be watching over you. So, don't ever think, I've left you, okay?" he said, smiling back at her.

She gathered all her strength to sit up. He couldn't touch her. So, he really felt bad that he couldn't help her. He just stared in her direction. She looked up to him.

They hugged each other for last time. Time passes out real soon. They never realized that only 5 minutes were now left for the midnight. They broke their embrace when they saw his body already glowing.

"Takumi… One last thing I want to tell you… I really loved you," She said.

Shocked by the confession, he kissed her and said, "I too. Take care of yourself. When you wake up in the morning, everything would be normal. Just take care of my most precious thing,"

He patted on her head as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Takumi," she said as a tear slid from her eyes.

She then fell asleep after crying for a long time.

~0~

"Ahh, Misa, How are you feeling now? Did your fever get down? Let me see…" Her mother asked placing her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"Well… then, you can go to your school now. The boys were having a real hard time since their president was sick for a week…" she said as she smiled.

"_What the heck- for a week? Was I sleeping that long?"_ she thought.

She quickly had her breakfast and left for the school. Everyone greeted her well. Everything was same except for the fact that he wasn't around. There was no one to annoy her now. Everyone acted so normal as if nothing happened. Even Yukimura and Kanou were acting normal. Did they all forget that he was dead?

After the school, she left for her work place. She was still feeling down. What happened that he died all of a sudden? The Tenchou noticed her favorite maid being so sad.

"What's the matter Misa? I know you're just worried too much about him. Don't be so much worried about him. He'd be just fine. You're making yourself sick," the boss said.

"What the heck are you saying, boss? Didn't he die yesterday?" Misa shouted at her.

"I guess you're really having some nightmare. He was just admitted to the hospital, just a case of fracture. It's nothing so serious. I visited him today. He even got the discharge," the boss replied, "Oh ,I know. You were having fever since that day so you may have had a nightmare. It really didn't get off you. I suggest you go visit him once. You'd feel all better," She said, asking her to take a day off.

"What are you saying? Is it true? Is he alive? Really? Can you just tell me what happened that day?" she asked her boss.

"Yes, sure. You remember that day one week back, we went picnic. There you were about to be run over by a car. He pushed you, causing you to fall. He was nearly hit by the car but he escaped with the car hitting his right arm. That only caused him a fracture. He's all fine but you collapsed and had a high fever ever since. I guess the entire episode slipped out of your mind. Just go and visit him. I'd give you a day off … just for one day, okay?" the Tenchou said.

This cheered the maid as he hug her and left for his home to meet him. She knocked the door, only to be received by the blonde haired sick twisted alien.

"Oh, hi there, Prez, How's your fever? Has it got down?" he asked.

She didn't reply. She came in. He just pinned her to the wall and leant over her.

"I know you wanted to meet me like this," he said.

She quickly placed her hand on his forehead only to feel the high temperature of his body.

"I knew it. You had a fever too. That's why you forced them to discharge you from the hospital, right? You alien, can't you take care of yourself," she shouted.

"Well… I was bored there," he said.

He then saw a tear fall down her face.

"What's the matter, Prez?" he asked, worried.

"It's you, idiot. I dreamt you died," she said.

"Wow, It's great! You even dream of me. It's a great achievement," he said, smiling.

"Stop it idiot, Never think of dying. Don't die on me! Okay?" she screamed.

"You always get me so worried. You're teasing me right? Go ahead. I wouldn't stop. But don't you dare dying on me, you understand?" she asked. More of her tears fell from her eyes.

He immediately hugged her.

"Don't you ever think I'll die so easily. I'm not going to let you go, okay?" he whispered.

"What the heck are you doing?" she shouted, pushing him away.

"That's not fair, Prez," he said.

"What's not fair?" she said.

"You blame me for everything," he said.

"I do not. It's you who does the senseless things," she said.

She took care of him and gave him the required medicines and then, she left for her home.

"_Though you don't tell, I know deeply somewhere you care for me too much. I truly love you Misa,"_ he thought, lying on his couch.

"_I was freaked out by my dream. When you're around I keep on shouting but when you're away, I feel like torn apart. Please never ever leave me, even if it's a dream. I love you too," _she thought looking up towards his apartment.

He too felt what she said and he looked down towards her through her window.

"_I love you too," _he thought, casting a smile.

* * *

**So you all liked it. Good or bad or whatever? Do post your comment in the box below. Eagerly waiting for your opinions on this. **


End file.
